1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an optical device.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical device, such as optical signal processor, generally includes a circuit board, a light emitting element and a fiber acting as a light receiving element. The light emitting element is arranged on the circuit board. A light signal emitted from the light emitting element travels in straight line into the light receiving element therefore, the light receiving element is required to be directly front the light emitting element. However, such position relation between the light receiving element and the light emitting element limits wider use of the optical device.
Therefore, what is needed is an optical device which can overcome the described limitations.